Dhun’Galil Galanodel
Dhun’Galil Galanodel, also known as the Venomancer, was an immortal spellcaster and an original member of the Circle. Appearance Age: 150 at death Height: 7 ft Weight: 170 lbs Race: (Formerly Moon Elf) Plant/Fey/undead. Basically an Aberration History Early Life Born to a family of elvish casters he was, yet he did not stay in their fold for more than a fortnight before he disappeared. Twas a twist of fate that shall have dire consequences for centuries, for a lich’s servant was posing as the family’s maid, who stole the child in the dead of night, knowing its potential power. The child was brought up in the lich’s treacherous academy. After years of horrors and training in the darker arts, came the graduation ceremony. A grim game of kill or be killed, last wizard standing graduates. The art of blade singing and his mastery of poisons allowed the child to gain the upper hand and eventually graduate, at the cost of his morality. Adulthood Newly graduated, the child’s old name was struck from his mind and he was honored with a title befitting a dread caster, Dhun’Galil. During his travels Dhun’Galil soon brought him to the Dark realm of Ravenloft where he met a ray of sunshine in that gloomy world, a priestess of helm seeking to defeat the dark lord Strahd. Twas there that Dhun uncovered a vast trove of magical secrets, including the secret to lichdom! After defeating Strahd, Dhun took a period of time attempting to be a hero, but it never really stuck. The final push into villainy was the untimely end of his secret desire, the priestess, at the hands of an unknown entity. This broke Dhun’galil’s resolve to be a hero and drove him to his old habits dealing with the vile venoms and poisons of the supernatural world. His experimentations with the foulest components of the darkest creatures quickly took its toll upon his living body, so he sought out a way to combine the powers of a lich with those of the briar heart (a powerful ritual to grant immortality via nature). Now an imortal fey being with immense sway over the arcane arts and the forces of nature, Dhun’galil is a scourge upon the land. Poisonous vines grow in his wake as he takes his anger out upon the holy orders of the land who failed to return his love to life. Settling fogs of yellow gas spread paralyzing fear at his arrival, his wicked blade drips with malice and a cruel intelligence glows green where his eyes once were. A master alchemist and inventor, he wields an array of alchemical armaments and firearms, preferring to make use of his creations prior to releasing his fell magic. Life in the Circle (under construction) Modern Day, Heroic Timeline Since the early days of Nemesis, the Venomancer’s have been part of the workings of the shadowy organization. Now they act as s board of directors, overseeing the continental lords of Nemesis. Few deny their authority, except the unwise. Innocent The White Sheep of the family. His decay into Demilichdom has done little to dull his sharp mind. He acts as the official ambassador of the council, a well known figure to governments and organizations world wide. Madness The Fiendlich heir to Demogorgon. Time has done little to smooth his ruthlessness, though his marriage to Moxie has lasted through it all. The council’s enforcer, Madness is a bogeyman. Few of either side would wish him to darken their doorstep, even upon a rival. Cynical The Business Man of the three. His smooth talking and operating have aged like a fine wine. His activities are cryptic and vague, moments within grand, all encompassing schemes. History has been to his making, one gentle nudge at a time. Class Dhun was a Wizard specialized in Bladesinging. He is skilled in acting, tinkering, alchemy, and various realms of knowledge. Relationships Madness is married to the Anarchist, Moxie. Resources * Official Tumblr for the Venomancer * The Elder 3 (hero timeline) Category:Iconic nemesis